The main research objective is to analyze in cats and monkeys the neuropharmacological and behavioral concomitants of chronic amphetamine intoxication which in humans is so often associated with a psychosis (Amphetamine Psychosis). One research objective is to evaluate the functional role of the neurotransmitter systems mediating the various components of behavior induced by chronic amphetamine intoxication. One of the main methods of attack is the use of a combined quantitative histochemical and biochemical assay viewed in relation to electrophysiological findings for evaluation of effects at critical sites in the brain. A primary focus will be on catecholamine systems, especially the dopamine systems of the anterior forebrain and mesencephalon. The histochemical analysis will also provide quantitative data on the changes associated with neuronal damage secondary to chronic intoxication. By the use of TV recording of behavior and detailed analysis of sequences of behavior, we plan to document the evolving changes leading to the bizarre stereotype behavior in animals. A special emphasis on the early post-injection conditioned autonomic and behavioral responses is planned because of the probable relationship to the abuse potential of amphetamines. With the use of serial radioautograph and uptake studies along with electrophysiological recording in areas of low blood brain barrier, we plan to assess the relationship of amphetamine penetrance and activation of these areas with the initial acute behavioral manifestations. In human amphetamine abusers, these early effects are often associated with a much desired "flash".